


Poe-sy

by gingeringfigs



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poesy |ˈpəʊɪzi, -si|<br/>noun [ mass noun ] archaic or literary<br/>poetry. they were enamoured of poesy and the fine arts.<br/>• the art or composition of poetry. the genius of poesy.</p><p>Or to sum it up, Poe is POE-try. amirite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe-sy

**Author's Note:**

> Because Poe. Poe is fucking POE-try in motion. Right. Fucking Poe's face. DAMN-eron.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://gingeringfigs.tumblr.com/post/138671967389/harleyhquinn-x>

Finn can’t stop watching Poe. Poe’s probably the most animated person he’s ever seen outside of the First Order, which is probably not a really good indicator in and of itself, but still. STILL. There’s something really charismatic and hypnotic about the way Poe talks.

 

The way his eyes crinkle at the corners, how his lips move and shape themselves around the vowels and consonants. Even his hands come into play like live instruments, illustrating whatever Poe’s talking about. Finn could watch them dance in the air all day like X-Wings gliding their way through space.

 

Right now, Poe’s wearing an expression that’s darker than Finn ever remembered seeing him with. A dangerous glint is in his eyes and his lips are curled into an ever so sardonic smirk (which uncomfortably reminds him of the edge of a lightsaber, sharp and burning).

 

Finn can’t really see who Poe’s talking to, not in this jostling, bustling crowd of the mess hall, but he’s clearly not pleased and just biding his time before he lets loose a sarcastic zinger that shreds whomever’s on the receiving end.

 

Finn’s still wondering if he should approach Poe and sit with him as he usually does, when Poe finally shifts.

 

He lifts his head, drawls out something that makes the other person turn red, shoot up from the table and leave in a hurried rush. Finn sees, as if in slow motion, how Poe makes a mocking kiss in the fleeing person’s direction as he watches him go with a grim satisfied sneer.

 

Then Poe sees him and smiles.

 

“Hey Finn! What took you so long!”

 

“Sorry, big crowd!” Finn hollers as he carefully wends his way through the seats and people and gingerly slots himself into the space beside Poe, wincing slightly as the motion pulls at the sensitive skin on his back.

 

“Yeah? Must be really disorderly compared to whatever you’ve got in the First Order. Did you even have a canteen?”

 

“Well, it’s not so bad when the food’s loads better.”

 

“Hah!” Poe grabs Finn’s shoulder and squeezes like he’s made a really funny joke.

 

Poe’s so completely different now, that Finn half wonders if what he saw was a trick of the light. He digs into his food and half-mumbles, “Who were you talking with earlier? You didn’t seem exactly happy with them.”

 

For a moment, Poe’s dark expression from before returns, making Finn’s heart skip a beat or two. Then it smoothens out and Poe’s warm, callused hand is squeezing the back of his neck as he leans in close to murmur, “He was being a kriffing heap of bantha shit. I told him where he could stuff it. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Oh.” Honestly, Finn can’t really imagine how anyone would be nasty to Poe when he’s literally so nice. Perhaps jealousy? He can understand that. So Finn turns to Poe and asks, “Was he causing you trouble? Like, huh, being jealous?”

 

Poe’s eyes grow wide in startled surprise before he starts laughing.

 

Giggling, he waves off Finn’s questions, “No, no, it was nothing like that. Honestly. Eat your breakfast, we’ve got a briefing to attend in an hour, remember?”

 

Finn nods and eats his breakfast, deciding to drop the topic. Hopefully, it’s nothing serious like Poe said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to write this out tonight but thEN BAM OSCAR'S FUCKING BEAUTIFUL FACE COMPELLED ME. WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT.


End file.
